Estare contigo para siempre
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Continuacion de Siempre estare contigo


Esta es la continuación de una historia llamada _Siempre estaré contigo _así que si no la has leído te ordeno que regreses y no leas porque no le vas a entender _(Ok, no soy nadie para ordenarte, es solo una recomendación LOL xD)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*** Estaré contigo. Para siempre**__*****_

Era una tarde de viernes tranquila en Kyoto. El Sol estaba cubierto por una nube gris mientras caía lentamente la nieve cubriendo así toda el área. Una mujer mayor logró llegar a la banqueta, caminando hacia la tienda. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve con cada paso de daba. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente erguido debido a la edad, pero ella aún tenía mucho orgullo y sus movimientos no eran nada lentos o torpes. Pasó una ráfaga de viento helado azotando a su cabellera gris.

La mujer entró a la tienda y se alegró de estar lejos del frío. Se acercó inmediatamente al pasillo farmacéutico y se tomó su tiempo para examinar entre varias cajas y botellas. Sus oídos escucharon un asombroso grito detrás de ella, volteó para así buscar la fuente de ese ruido. Dos adolescentes paradas al final del pasillo la miraban con incredulidad.

"No puede ser ella, o si?" le dijo una chica a la otra, claramente pensando que la mujer en cuestión era demasiado vieja para escucharlas, pero ella escuchaba perfectamente.

"Sé que es ella!" respondió la otra chica emocionada caminando hacia la mujer mayor. "Em… disculpe…" dijo con timidez.

"Si?" contestó la mujer amablemente, sus ojos brillaban con la gentileza que sólo la edad consigue.

"Usted es… Mio Akiyama?" preguntó la chica, demostrando temor en su voz. El rostro arrugado de la mujer sonrió. Tenía muy pocas arrugas para su edad.

"Si, lo soy" contestó Mio lo que emocionó a las dos chicas

"P-puede darnos su autógrafo?" preguntaron mientras sacaban papel y pluma.

"Será un placer" contestó Mio lentamente tomando el papel y firmándolo. La chica sonrió emocionada y presionó el papel contra su pecho mientras la otra hacia una pregunta.

"Disculpe… puedo hacerle una pregunta?" dijo con su amiga viviendo en su propio mundo. Mio amablemente asentó y la chica continuó. "Por qué ya no canta? Es porque es…" la chica se detuvo antes de decir lo que iba a decir. Mio entendió y agregó.

"Porque soy vieja?" preguntó con una adorable voz lo que provocó que la niña se avergonzara.

"No quise decir es~" se disculpaba pero Mio continuaba.

"No, no, soy vieja" Dijo Mio. "No es porque crea que no sería popular si canto sólo porque sea vieja, sé que hay mucha gente a quien le gustaría" dijo. "Pero la edad no es un simple número o como luces. Envejeces, y descubres que ya no eres capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que hacías antes" dijo y la chica que fantaseaba volvió en si y dijo con alegría.

"Pero su música es muy inspiradora, especialmente nos inspira a nosotras" dijo suavemente sonriéndole a su amiga, tomando su mano y presionándola suavemente. Mio sonrió al ver tal acto de amor en frente de ella.

"Estoy feliz de ver que mi música todavía sea escuchada incluso por las nuevas generaciones" dijo con placer en su voz. "Disfruten el tiempo que pasen juntas, nunca saben cuando puede pasar algo…" dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban con recuerdos del pasado. Las chicas se sonrojaron y asentaron con la cabeza

"Gracias, Señorita Akiyama!" dijeron en unísono antes de irse tomadas de la mano. Mio regresó a hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Tomó una caja de medicina, la pagó y se fue lentamente para llegar a su apartamento.

'_Ritsu… sé que aún estas observándome, yo aún te amo'_ pensó mientras veía las nubes grises en el cielo. Después de su encuentro con el fantasma de Ritsu hace muchos años, esperó continuamente a que ella apareciera otra vez, pero nunca pasó. Sin embargo, el amor que ella sentía por su novia muerta no había disminuido nada, en realidad se había hecho más grande con los años. Mio salió de sus pensamientos debido a un ataque de tos. Controló su tos y regresó a su casa.

Entró a su cálido apartamento con una simple habitación a donde ha vivido desde que terminó su carrera de cantante. Nunca se casó, su único y verdadero amor siempre fue Ritsu, y nunca la traicionaría de esa manera. Colocó la medicina en la cocina y regresó a la sala. Colocó un disco en el estéreo y puso el volumen bajo.

Se escuchaban las canciones de HTT en la habitación y ella se sentó en su cómoda silla. Otro ataque de tos vino a Mio sacándola de su calma, dejándole su pecho y pulmones adoloridos.

'_Supongo que es el final, verdad?' _Pensó irónicamente con el dolor en su pecho. Se levantó de su silla y tomó la única foto que tenía en su mesa. Era una fotografía de la preparatoria, las 5 chicas sonreían a la cámara.

'_Éramos tan jóvenes en ese entonces, tan despreocupadas' _pensó mientras se veía en la foto, siempre joven. La mirada de Mio pasó por las otras chicas, omitiendo a una en particular que siempre dejaba para el final.

'_Quién hubiera pensado que se aceptarían?' _pensó con una sonrisa viendo a Yui y Azusa en imagen, Yui abrazando a Azusa y a ésta mirándola con ira. Azusa finalmente aceptó el amor que Yui le tuvo siempre, y se casaron poco después del encuentro de Mio con Ritsu. Mugi se fue a Finlandia poco después y allá se volvió una pianista muy famosa. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en el cristal separándola de la fotografía que le había permitido reencontrarse con sus recuerdos.

Han pasado 5 años desde que Yui se fue. Azusa había estado devastado y la siguió poco después. Mugi, como Mio, vivió sola, y siguió a las otras chicas poco después. Sus funerales fueron la última vez que las veía en años; todas vivían sus propias vidas, pero siempre supieron que estarían conectadas por una unión irrompible.

Así solo faltaba Mio, parece difícil vivir una vida donde todos a tu alrededor han desaparecido. Finalmente, los ojos de Mio se enfocaron en la última chica de la imagen: Ritsu. Mio pasó sus dedos en donde se encontraba Ritsu. Sonriendo felizmente, sus dedos estaban haciendo la señal de la paz. Más lágrimas cayeron en la foto cuando los viejos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Mio.

'_Estoy feliz de que pudimos compartir un último momento juntas, Ritsu' _pensó mientras regresaba la foto a su lugar en la mesa. Otro ataque de tos dejó a su pecho sintiéndose pesado, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

'_Supongo que finalmente llegó mi hora' _pensaba mientras se sentaba en su silla. Miró al techo y las canciones de HTT continuaron tocando en el fondo, la rodearon los recuerdos de los momentos más importantes para ella: la música y sus amigas. Los ojos de Mio se cerraron lentamente dejando salir su último respiro.

Lentamente Mio abrió sus ojos y miró su entorno.

"Q-qué?" tartamudeó cuando vio a sus alrededores. Estaba en medio del Salón del Club de Música Ligera de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka. Sintió pasar una brisa fría por la ventana y escuchó el cantar de las aves. Miró por las ventanas, pero la luz del Sol era tan brillante que no podía ver nada afuera, ni siquiera el cielo.

'_C-cómo llegué aquí?…' _pensaba mientras veía la habitación, los antiguos instrumentos de HTT estaban en donde siempre habían estado. El hervidor de té, varias tazas y platos estaban listos en la mesa del salón.

"Qué es todo esto…?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba alrededor, tocando todo. Cuando Mio caminaba también pudo notar otra cosa.

"Mi cabello… esta…" dijo con asombro cuando tocaba sus mechones negros. Luego miró sus manos y no encontró arrugas, tocó su rostro y no sintió las marcas de la edad.

"Y por qué tengo mi uniforme de escuela?" se preguntó mientras se jalaba la falda. De repente un murmuro rompió los pensamientos de Mio. Su respiración calló a su garganta cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de pasos subiendo las escaleras. Las voces se hacían más fuertes hasta que finalmente vio sombras a fuera y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

"N-no puede ser," dijo incrédulamente al ver a las jóvenes Mugi, Yui y Azusa entrando por la puerta y sonriéndole.

"Mio!" gritó Yui con felicidad y rápidamente corrió a abrazarla.

"Mio!" gritó también Asuza e igualmente corrió a abrazarla a lado de Yui. Yui rió maliciosamente tomando a Azusa y le dio un beso para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

"Azu-miau, Azu-miau, dónde está mi abrazo?" reclamó Yui y Mio se sonrojó por la increíble situación y el comportamiento de Yui y Azusa. Azusa reía mientras Yui la abrazaba y Mugi se acercó a Mio, más calmada que las otras dos.

"M-Mugi… cómo es posible?" le preguntó con confusión y Mugi sonrió con complicidad.

"Te hemos estado esperando, Mio" contestó Mugi. "Aunque alguien en particular te ha estado esperando desde mucho antes que nosotras" continuó diciendo y movió su brazo hacia la puerta abierta. Mio siguió la seña y divisó algo que detuvo su corazón.

"R-Ritsu…?" alcanzó a decir al ver a la animada chica parada en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ritsu, aún sonriendo, caminó lentamente hacia la otra chica.

"Ritsu…" repitió Mio con lágrimas en sus ojos

Abrazó a la pequeña chica y la sostuvo fuertemente cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez luego de años. Ritsu la besó profundamente mientras lágrimas de felicidad escurrían de su rostro.

Después de un momento, las chicas se separaron y simplemente se miraron a los ojos. Yui, Azusa y Mugi vieron la escena con felicidad al ver a las dos _separadas_ amantes reunidas otra vez. Ritsu le dio a Mio un confortante abrazo, puso su cabeza en su hombro y dijo:

"Ahora sí, estaré contigo, para siempre…"

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Críticas, comentarios, mentadas de ~~~ o Spam, please!

Ok, if you understand this! Then say thanks to this girl** Thecrazyrabbidfangirl** who is the real autor of the story!


End file.
